


Candy Stripes

by koiqirl



Series: Zukka Summer Camp AU [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Fluff, Gay Zuko (Avatar), M/M, Meet-Cute, One Shot, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26055148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koiqirl/pseuds/koiqirl
Summary: Zuko gets dumped at summer camp. He hates it here. But then, things start looking up when he meets the cute boy with pretty eyes and friendship bracelets.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Zukka Summer Camp AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893052
Comments: 6
Kudos: 107





	Candy Stripes

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first fic! It's just a short little one shot. Zuko doesn't have his scar yet, and all the characters are aged down (11-13). I got the idea from this insta post. (instagram.com/p/CEKNZGNFwXL/?igshid=dca5b4vdi4gs)

Zuko is doing horribly. His mom just left and he is sitting under a poplar tree while all the other campers play tag in the field.

Zuko watched his sister, Azula, run around laughing. Azula giggled across the lawn and stumbled into another boy. Zuko's face flushed when he saw him. He was his height, maybe taller, and had soft looking brown hair pulled back in a ponytail. As the boy laughed and turned around, they locked eyes. Zuko blushed even harder. The eyes were a swirling ocean blue, they looked easy to get lost in. Zuko turned away before he did something stupid. Hm, what a nice acorn. It has a nice point. Maybe I should toss it to one of those squirrels over-

"Hey."

"AH!"

Zuko fell back onto the tree in surprise. Pretty eyes was right next to him, LOOKING AT HIM, AND SMILING. Zuko couldn't help but smile back. Pretty eyes had a pretty smile too. It definitely wasn't a perfect toothpaste commercial smile, but it was so genuine. It overflowed onto everyone around him. He probably looked ridiculous right now. He was bright red in the face and smiling like an idiot. How did he even sneak up on him? Maybe he was a magical being of some sort.

"Uh... Zuko!" he managed to stammer out.

"Hi Zuko! Sokka."

Sokka put his hand out, and Zuko shook it eagerly. Zuko was caught in a daydream about Sokka and his stupid pretty eyes and smile, when he realized he was literally holding Sokka's hand. He yanked it back. He was mortified. Sokka turned a little pink for a split second.

"Can I sit here?"

Zuko patted the ground next to him. Sokka plopped down and pulled out his water bottle with some silver and blue strings tied to them. Zuko watched in awe as Sokka tied knots into a stripy pattern. It didn't even look like he had to think about it. His hands knew what to do. They've done this pattern a thousand times.

"What is that?"

"It's a friendship bracelet! You make it for a friend."

"Can you teach me?"

"Or course!"

Sokka grinned and pulled out some more string. Zuko brushed his hands over the array of colors before choosing some reds and golds. Sokka cut them to length, and tied them into a knot on Zuko's canteen.

"Here, now you just tie them into a knot that looks like a 4 starting on the left... like this... you try."

They sat and knotted together in silence. Zuko's bracelet had a couple bumps from incorrect knots, but Sokka said that it didn't need to be perfect.

"Who are you giving your's to, Zuko?"

Zuko looked at Sokka with his golden eyes. Sokka stared back with his ocean blue ones.

"I'm giving mine to you." Zuko said with a little smirk.

Sokka gave Zuko another one of his big smiles.

"Me too."

The two blushed and looked away.

"Sokka, what's this pattern called again?" Zuko asked to break the silence.

They stared back at one another again.

"Candy stripes."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Constructive criticism is appreciated. Maybe I'll do a sequel when they're both camp counselors. I'll see how it goes.


End file.
